


The Incredible Life of Ashildr the Immortal

by Mia_Zeklos, WylieCoyote



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Immortality, Multi, place holder title cuz i'm not too sure how i feel about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylieCoyote/pseuds/WylieCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new cause to keep her going, Ashildr continues her trek through the ages. She saves as many of the Doctor's mayflies as she can and for the ones she can't, she keeps a close watch over. And maybe, along the way, Ashildr starts to understand why the Doctor loves them so much. Not that she'd admit it. Her life is going alright for once, but even so, Ashildr can't shake the undeniable sense that something is wrong; something sinister is on the horizon and she is unsure whether anyone is ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: The Patron St. of the Doctor's Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can speak for both me and mia-zeklos in saying that this is a fanfic we're looking forward to. I'd fallen in love with the character the second she appeared on screen and we both saw a lot of potential in her. The length of this fanfic is unspecified yet, but it will follow Ashildr throughout the centuries as she meets all of the Doctor's wonderful companions (some of them multiple times). 
> 
> *It's my own head canon that Ashildr is gender fluid, but prefers she/her pronouns, which is why I use them here* 
> 
> Written by: Wylie Coyote  
> Beta: Mia-Zeklos

Ashildr sat down that night in her library and began writing a retelling of the events that had occurred in the past few days. She figured that any encounter with the Doctor would be one to never leave her, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Her quill paused after the name, Captain Jack Harkness.

She paused for a moment and considered the new task she had taken upon herself. After several more seconds of this contemplation, she pushed back her chair and walked over to a shelf housing empty books. Ashildr returned to the desk and moved the volume she had currently been writing in aside, setting the new one down and opening it to the first page.

 On top she writes in large lettering:

_The Doctor’s Mayflies_

Beneath them, she repeated Jack’s name, flipped several pages, and recorded Clara’s. It was a start. Well. A sort of start. She hadn’t met Jack yet and she just barely remembered meeting Clara. Ashildr sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. So, the Doctor hadn’t taken her with him. At least she would have something to do. Although... Ashildr sat up again and looked around. That _did_ mean there’d be a lot more moving around and how inconvenient would it be to haul these anthologies around with her? Maybe someday a more convenient method of record keeping would be invented, but until then, Ashildr foresaw the need for additional help than just the one sickly old man to move them around. The concept wasn’t an idea Ashildr welcomed too much, but no one could pay her enough to leave the books behind.

Ashildr finished her entry on the Doctor’s visit, before heading up to her room to turn in for the night. She didn’t really sleep that much. Mostly because she simply didn’t want to. If there was any consistency in her long life, it was the never-ending dreams and nightmares that felt more like dramatic plays on a loop in her mind. Before the Doctor left, Ashildr asked him if it were a normal thing and he answered that it was something she did as far back as her times in the viking village. However tonight, Ashildr found herself sleeping more soundly than usual. For the first time in the impossible years, Ashildr fell asleep smiling, carrying with her into the emptiness, her new purpose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a short prelude to start, but the actual first chapter will be posted soon. Feedback is aways welcome and you can find us both on Tumblr: mia-zeklos and ashildrandthesatellite


	2. Lonely Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you? How did you get into my room?”  
> “I’m your fairy godmother.” 
> 
> While spending time at the French Courts, Ashildr hears a peculiar voice coming from the room of a young Reinette Poisson and it is to her surprise that the Doctor has paid a visit to the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first official chapter of Ashildr's story. If anyone has suggestions for other companions for Ashildr to meet (the main ones are a given, but if you have any side/one off) feel free to comment here or message us on tumblr.   
> [Apologies for any typos. We both read the chapters over, but obviously small things can be overlooked]
> 
> Written by: WylieCoyote  
> Beta'd by: Mia_Zeklos

  **1727**

* * *

 

The flames crackled, stretching their warm tendrils up the stone fireplace. The air outside was ice cold and Ashildr was glad for the welcome place in the manor. 

“Here you are, Mon Chéri.”

Ashildr turned to the young man and smiled. She took the tea cup off the tray and brought it to her lips, blowing softly to cool it down. “Thank you,” Ashildr said and the man dismissed himself. Last week, Ashildr had been approached by a member of the nobility, inviting her to the French courts. Of course, she had accepted. She’d been planning on moving somewhere new anyway. Her current dwellings were becoming compromised. People had started to _notice_ again.  Either way, Ashildr was only here temporarily. She had her eyes set on a location outside of London. 

Ashildr got up from her seat in front of the fire and walked over to the window. For the most part, the courtyards had cleared. Only a few people strayed, walking in leisure under the moonlight. Ashildr herself wasn’t too particularly tired. Perhaps she would go for a midnight stroll as well. She finished her tea and set the cup on the bedside table before heading out. It was relatively late, so Ashildr reckoned she would have to be cautious as to not bother anyone. 

She was nearly to the staircase, when a peculiar voice caught her attention. Ashildr frowned and stopped in front of the door where the voice originated. Reinette. The girl. Ashildr walked a bit closer, trying to look as casual as possible. The stranger’s voice sounded...English. Odd. Also...adult male? What was a grown man doing in a little girl’s room? Ashildr glanced around before leaning against the door, listening. 

“...If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you’re really alone.” 

Then there was a familiar sound. A sound that Ashildr hadn’t heard in centuries. It was the sound of a sonic device. Ashildr didn’t know what was to come in the future, but she was sure of one thing: sonic devices weren’t suppose to be in the 1700s. 

 _Doctor,_ she thought, shaking her head. 

“What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?” the Doctor questioned. Who was he talking to? It couldn’t be Reinette this time, so what-

“Not yet, you are incomplete,” came a mechanical voice over Reinette’s own panic. 

“Well, there’s your reason,” Ashildr said under her breath. Wherever there’s trouble, the Doctor was bound to be. Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise. Ashildr jumped back slightly and looked around. No one else had seemed to be disturbed. She approached the door again, carefully raising her palm to it. 

“What do monsters have nightmares about?” Reinette asked.

“Me, ha!” the Doctor exclaimed. 

Then- nothing. He must have gone. Ashildr wondered how that was possible. She didn’t hear anything in particular that indicated his departure. And had his accent always been English? Ashildr didn’t waste too much time pondering the question. She needed to speak with young Reinette. Forgetting her walk, Ashildr decided, instead, that she would talk with the girl. 

There was no real way to conspicuously enter the room. She could borrow one of the maid’s uniforms and get in that way. Would she be recognized though? Ashildr hadn’t been at the French Courts for long, but there were enough people who saw her about that she could be noticed and questioned. So the options, as they stood, were: risk being horribly humiliated when found dressed as the help or risk being thrown out for the indiscretion of being in a child’s room without warrant. Ashildr appreciated the danger in both paths. 

Distantly, she heard the soft humming of one of the chambermaids and Ashildr made the  decision with haste. She turned the corner, pressing herself against the wall and waited until the chambermaid was near enough. The steps got closer, closer, and- 

“Sorry, dear,” Ashildr said as she emerged from the corner, reaching upward to knock the maid out with the side of her elbow. She dragged the maid back towards her own room, struggling along the way, but eventually managing to set her in the chair by the fireplace. Ashildr winced at the sight of the bump forming on the chambermaid’s forehead. Carefully, Ashildr removed what was necessary, making sure that she didn’t humiliate the woman too much, by only grabbing the skirt and cap. 

Ashildr smoothed out the front of the skirt and reentered the hallway. She cautiously opened the door to Reinette’s room and went inside. The girl seemed to be asleep, but judging by her tossing and turning, Ashildr would bet she was just pretending. Ashildr decided to humor Reinette for the time being and began poking around, seeing if the Doctor had left behind any traces. She paused at the fireplace. 

“You aren’t Aline,” Reintte's small voice exclaimed.

Ashildr smiled to herself and turned around. The fire behind her illuminated her figure, casting a bright red glow around her. “No. I am not,” she confirmed.

“Who are you? How did you get into my room?”

Ashildr walked over to the chair at Reinette work table. “I’m your fairy godmother.” Ashildr stopped herself. Oh god, I sound worse than the Doctor. “Actually,” she said, “no, sorry. I can’t do it. My name is Ashildr. I arrived at the courts only a day ago, I don’t blame you for not recognizing me.”

Reinette didn’t look convinced. She shifted nervously. “If you’re meant to be one of our guests, then why are you dressed like my chamber maid?” Reinette asked.

“I couldn’t risk anyone seeing me come in here,” Ashildr explained, “because, well, I’m a strange woman and you’re their tiny princess. If I were to look unsuspicious, however, no one would pay much mind to me, it’s dark enough.” 

Reinette still appeared to be apprehensive. Ashildr didn’t really blame her, this was a lot to handle in one night. She stood up again and walked around the room; feigning indifference and not daring to get too close to Reinette. “Who was that man I heard in here just a few moments ago?” Ashildr mused. “Surely you aren’t allowed to have boys in here so late.”

The girl made a face, confusion clouding over her features. “You heard him too?” she said, “but that doesn’t make sense.” She shook her head. “I thought that…”

“You thought what, Reinette,” Ashildr questioned evenly as she stopped and leaned with her back against the wall. “You can tell me. And I’ll believe you. If that’s what you're afraid of.” Reinette stared at her, her eyes widening. Ashildr nodded. “That’s all you want. For someone to believe you. Well...that’s what I’m here for. You talk, I’ll listen. And then we both agree never to speak of this outside these walls.”  
Ashildr watched the expression on Reinette’s face; watched as she decided, even if it were subconscious, to trust Ashildr. Reinette glanced over at the door, then back. “A few months back,” she said quietly, “I was visited by a strange man. He appeared in my fireplace.” 

“This one?” Ashildr mused, nodding towards the flames. 

Reinette nodded. “I thought he were ***** imaginary because it didn’t make any sense. I’d told my mom and she said I needed to rest.” 

“And you believed her,” Ashildr concluded. “You believed her...until tonight. Because he came back. Even more real than before. You’re asking yourself now how. Mommy told you he was imaginary, but imaginary doesn’t feel like him.” 

“Who _are_ you?” Reinette repeated her question from earlier. 

Ashildr half smiled. She tilted her head to the side slightly, as if contemplating. “I’m a friend,” she decided. “I’m a friend of your friend.” Ashildr made her way over to an even more wide-eyed Reinette. Eventually the girl nodded her permission and Ashildr sat down on the end of the bed. “Believe me when I say he is most certainly real.

“He’s called the Doctor and he helps people. At least, he tries to and I’d like to think that counts for something. I wouldn’t ever tell him, but he’s brilliant and clever...and lonely. Very lonely. You get too close and you’ll see it in his eyes.”

Reinette shivered and she pulled the covers tighter against her small frame. “Why is he so lonely?” Reinette asked. There was something akin to fear in her voice. 

“Are you alright, Reinette?” Ashildr said lightly, startling herself with the softness in her tone.

“He talked to me with his mind,” Reinette said, “I can still feel it.”

Ashildr wasn’t sure what that meant exactly, although the idea of the Doctor being able to communicate with people via psychic link wasn’t too surprising. “I’m sure it’ll fade,” Ashildr assured,“you’ll be alright.”

Reinette’s gaze flickered down to the sheets, then up to Ashildr, meeting her eyes. “Are you sure? Do you promise?”

“I am sure.” Ashildr reached her hand forward, turning her palm up to Reinette. This wasn’t her field, but Ashildr guessed this was how she was meant to comfort a scared person. Reinette placed her hand in Ashildr’s and she squeezed gently. “And I do. I promise.” 

 Ashildr meant it. Really, she did. Of course, she knew that she couldn’t stay around here for too many years. That didn’t mean she couldn’t keep an eye on young Reinette. Ashildr whispered, “If you need anything, I’m just down the hall.” She covered both of their hands with her free one, holding it there for several seconds, before getting up and leaving. 

“Goodnight,” Reinette called after her. 

Ashildr stopped with her hand on the door knob. “Goodnight,” she said, facing Reinette again. 

When Ashildr arrived back to her room, Reinette’s chambermaid, Aline, was just beginning to wake up. Ashildr removed the skirt and cap quickly, before going to her. “J'ai mal à la tête...” Aline whimpered, palm pressed against the exceedingly dark bruise.

“Ah, you’re awake, thank goodness,” Ashildr sighed, “you tripped and bumped your head. I brought you in here to see if you were alright. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

Aline stared up at her. “Thank you, Mademoiselle. I think I am okay. Maybe just a few minutes and I will be out of your way.”

“If you’re sure,” Ashildr said, shaking her head. She turned away from Aline, the concerned look falling from her face. _I could be an actress,_ Ashildr thought proudly. 

 

* * *

 

It was years later when Ashildr heard of Reinette’s passing. Despite hardly knowing the young woman and Reinette herself dying with the notion that Ashildr was as much as phantom as the Doctor, Ashildr mourned the girl. She pitied her death and pondered how many of the Doctor’s friends were to die in such untimely manners. Did he not leave a trail of death every place, every time he went? Ashildr was convinced he did, whether he meant to or not.

Upon further looking into Reinette’s passing, Ashildr discovered the strange circumstances. She’d slowly lost her mind; an illness unheard of. Or so it was said. Ashildr didn’t believe it for one second. It didn’t make sense. Reinette had seemed to be such a strong person with an even stronger conscience. What ever it was that truly happened, Ashildr    convinced herself that there was only one other person who she could know the true answers of Reinette’s death. 

Ashildr sat on the top of a cliff overlooking the small city she’d situated herself in, in the past year, watching as the sun climbed up over the mountaintops. She couldn’t save Reinette and she wasn’t even sure if it was a possibility. Reinette had been the first of the Doctor’s mayflies. In Ashildr’s path, at least. There’d be plenty time to improve and to try new ways of protecting them. With this in mind, Ashildr forced herself up. This wasn’t a failure. Life was full of those, _her_ life was full of them, so she could recognize a true failure when she saw one and this wasn’t it. Still, that didn’t stop it from feeling any worse. 

 _The next one_ , Ashildr told herself, _the next one will be better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wrote that part like that on purpose; not a grammar error*

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a short prelude to start, but the actual first chapter will be posted soon. Feedback is aways welcome and you can find us both on Tumblr: mia-zeklos and ashildrandthesatellite


End file.
